Meeting Again
by melynda sue
Summary: AU  Fifty years after Edward left Bella. They meet again. But the trouble they thought ended years ago is just catching up to them.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse or anything or anyone in the series. I will mention any of my own characters.

**Credit:** I did not write this first chapter. It was written by Kara Hitame; she is one of my favorited authors, go check out her stuff! I did edit some, but the credit for this chapter still goes to Kara.

**History:** This takes place 50 years after Edward left. Only, Bella didn't jump off the cliff, she disappeared without a trace one day. Jacob was at Charlie's house when Edward called because he was there to check up on any information of Bella's disappearance; Charlie wasn't home and so he was waiting on him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

I sighed. It'd been 50 years since I last saw Bella - I didn't even go to her funeral when I called Charlie to check up on her and her him deny the rumors of her disappearance. She was dead and I still hadn't moved on. And there I was... back where it all began. Where I met my first and only love; back in Forks, Washington, attending the high school as a junior once more. This time, there was no Bella. I'd become so pathetic, I should have moved on... but I couldn't let myself forget someone so perfect…

I arrived at the school with my siblings. Heh, even after 50 years the school still hadn't changed. I entered the building and headed to my homeroom. After we got the "Welcome to Forks High School" speech over with, I headed to my first hour class: biology. It was in the same room as 50 years ago, only with a new teacher. Joy. Even more unwanted memories to be brought back. Maybe I could skip... I decided against it. I needed something to take my mind off the past and the only way would be through school. Even if it would be pure torture.

---

I settled in my seat and lost myself in my thoughts.

Of course, when I told Bella I didn't want her, it was a lie. I loved her so much, but I had to leave for her sake. She wasn't safe with me. Every time I was near her, something went wrong. Something that was constantly life-threatening. How come small things couldn't happen? Why did it always have to be a _whole_ tree branch to fall not two feet from her? How come it couldn't be, just once, a small twig?

I went through the next couple years helping out my family and settling in into a new home. But it didn't seem right, so I left to tour the world. I thought I could get over Bella... but I never did. I returned back to my family, but I was always moody; even something as small as Alice playing music in her room would set me off.

When I heard Bella disappeared one day, I called Charlie to ask about it. But a boy answered instead and said he was at the funeral. That was when I learned my love was dead. Through several arguments within, I decided to continue living, for her. And my family. I couldn't abandon the ones who cared for me and taught me to survive without human blood. They'd done so much for me. Even after I decided to leave, they'd stuck by my decisions one hundred percent. Besides, Bella wouldn't want me dead because of her.

So I lived with my pain for 50 years before we decided to move back. It was actually Alice's idea to move back. We weren't so sure at first, because we knew how many painful memories it caused for all of us, but Alice said we wouldn't regret it. So we packed up and moved back into our old home.

---

The ringing bell brought me back to reality. As the bell rang, a girl rushed in. A girl with long brown hair, pale complexion, and smelled of freesias. No... it couldn't be her. She's dead. She died 50 years ago. It was just a coincidence.

"Miss Swan. You're late. Try to be on time next time."

No. Way. It was pure coincidence. Nothing more. I couldn't let myself hope like that. I couldn't let my desire to get the best of me.

---

The girl muttered an apology and sat in the empty seat beside mine. The teacher started class but I paid no attention. I knew it all anyway. No, I stared at the girl who ran in. There was just no way it was my Bella, but all the evidence pointed my suspicions were correct. I was so confused now... how was it possible (if it was her) for Bella to be alive?

The girl glanced at me. "Quit staring Edward. One might think you like me... but you don't. You said so yourself all those years ago. Remember?"

My eyes widened. It was my Bella! How was this possible? She's supposed to be dead! Or, if she had survived, she would be sixty-eight!

I tried concentrating on the lesson now, but my brain was mush. How could Bella be alive? But how does she look the same now as she did fifty years ago? No way. She couldn't be... a vampire... could she? How? I inwardly groaned. My head was getting to many questions. I was about to have a brain overload and soon, it was near an explosion.

I tried to deny it, but being one myself, it was plainly obvious. I couldn't lie to myself. I knew she was a vampire. This was wonderful and horrible mixed with a bit of my regret.

--------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

Shoot. I didn't think he'd be here. After all these years...When I finally thought I'd moved on?

I tried concentrating on the lesson, but it turned impossible. I was too upset. When the bell rang, I quickly made to leave. But Edward grabbed my hand.

"Oh no. You are not leaving until you tell me how this," he gestured at my current state of being, I knew what he meant, "happened."

I sighed. There was no escaping this, was there? I guess I had no choice. He was still stronger than me and so it'd be impossible to get his grip off, even as I am now.

"Alright," I agreed reluctantly, "But not here. We'll go to my place."

I led him to my car and we sped off down the road. We arrived a few minutes later at my small and modest one-story home. On the outside it appeared normal. But on the inside...well, Edward was in for a big surprise.

--------------------------------------

**Author POV**

Bella led Edward to her door and dug for her key. She let Edward inside before her. Edward's mouth dropped in shock. There was only one room in the entire home. It had a sofa, a book shelf all along one wall, and a dresser along the other. There was a tub in one corner with a towel next to it.

"Th-this is...where you live?"

Bella glared. "An 18 year old doesn't exactly bring in a lot of money, especially when she lives alone."

"A-lone?"

"Yes. ALONE."

Edward was shocked. He had no idea his love suffered for 50 years all alone.

"Now you want your explanation? Here it is."

Bella sat on one end of the sofa and Edward sat opposite her, keeping a foot of space between them.

"Fifty years ago, when you left me, I tried to find ways to be nearer things that reminded me of you. To keep you alive, at least in my mind that is. I went to your meadow one day and then, I was attacked. By Laurent. He bit me and the only reason I am still alive today, is because Jake and his friends saved me. They came and attacked him in their wolf forms but they didn't stay for me. They hunted Laurent down and killed him. I don't remember much after that except the pain. I lay in that meadow for three days. Once the transformation was over I knew I couldn't go home to where I would never age. So I set out to the woods and stayed there for two and a half years; perfecting my control and my lust for human blood. I learned to survive on animal blood and learned how to control my ability."

Edward was dumbfounded. He left her to keep her safe, and she was still endangered. "Wait...ability? What power do you have?" He asked.

"Telekinesis."

Edward was impressed. "Really? That's a powerful gift."

Bella looked at him sadly. "Where have you been? Why did you really leave me?"

Edward looked down and waited to respond. "I left because..." he hesitated, "I loved you so much I wanted to keep you safe from the horrors of my world, but apparently it didn't work. You were still attacked because of me. I'm so sorry..."

"Why would you lie to me about that?"

"I wanted you to move on. I tried to move on as well, but it didn't work. Even when I thought you were… dead… I… I still couldn't. I never stopped loving you."

"I-I never...stopped loving you either..."

Edward stood up and pulled her up to face him. He looked in her eyes and hugged her just like he had so many times before. "Can you forgive me? Even though I was a complete idiot?"

"I can try," Bella replied hugging him back.

---

A couple of hours later, they were lying sprawled on Bella's sofa catching up on old times. Bella realized something odd.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you think I was dead?"

"What?"

"Earlier, you said 'Even when I thought you were dead'. I wouldn't have died then. I would've lived a little longer you know."

"Ah... I called Charlie when I heard you disappeared...The boy who answered said Charlie was at a funeral... I just assumed it was yours..."

"A boy answered?"

"Yeah, he sounded like one of the La Push Natives..."

"It must have been Jake. He visited Charlie to find out information concerning me and my where-abouts."

"How do you know all that?"

"I kept watch over Charlie from a distance. I did until Charlie got remarried. After that, I left the two together on there own and left for my journey."

They continued to chat about whatever came to mind. After a minute of silence, Edward spoke gently, "I still feel like a real moron. I assumed you were dead and I assumed wrong..."

"We all make mistakes…. It's late now, though. Let me drive you home."

"You mean you're not coming with me?"

"Nah, this place is actually kind of homey to me." Edward could tell she was lying. The way she hesitated and glanced around was enough to tell.

"No way. I just got you back and I'm not making the same mistake as… before. This time, I am staying right by your side. So either, I stay here or you come with me. Either way I'm not leaving you alone again." Bella could easily tell that Edward didn't want to talk about his stupid mistake fifty years earlier. She could see the pang of sadness and ache in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll come with you. Let me pack some clothes."

"No need! You can borrow Alice's and Rose's things. Besides, I think Alice saw this coming. She probably bought you a whole new wardrobe.

Bella tried to deny, but Edward was already dragging her to the door.

He pushed her into the passenger's seat, slid into the driver's side and started the car.

"Where'd you get my keys?"

Edward grinned at her. "Your pocket."

"You haven't changed much... have you?"

"Not a bit!"

"Mhmm…"

The rest of the ride was in silence. Bella noticed they were headed to the Cullen's old home but chose not to mention it. Edward sped through traffic eager to get home and thank Alice with everything in his being.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R, Please!!


End file.
